


Hard Ride.

by Sistxh



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M, speeder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistxh/pseuds/Sistxh
Summary: Rey is concluding another exchange with Unkar Plutt, then she meets Kylo Ren, commander of the Finalizer.But there is a problem; Kylo's speeder has a malfunction. Will Rey be able to fix it?From the text: "He gathered her in his arms, his body was warm and toned, comforting to the touch. His prominent jaw bent gracefully as he lifted her and put her on the speeder's saddle. He was  sculpted, strong arms, daring thighs and calves, firm chest and abdomen."I don't think this is the right thing to do." Rey whispered, shaking her head.Kylo rested his forehead firmly against hers, and he sensed so much passion and pain."You make me want to do impossible things, you make me reckless" then he kissed her."





	Hard Ride.

# Hard Ride.

She had just stepped through the exit of the Ravager, once considered one of the largest and most powerful military warships ever built by the Galactic Empire, now reduced to a simple wreck.   
Numerous spaceships had accumulated on the dunes of the Jakku desert, following the homonymous battle, which had put an end to the Galactic Civil War in favour of the New Republic.  
In the past, Jakku had been a green world with forests and streams of water: some calamities had turned it into a barren globe, but she couldn’t have known that. When Rey was abandoned on the surface, the planet had already reduced itself into a desert landscape for some time. She quickly learned that the only way to get what she needed for survival was to become a Scavanger, to live by looking for spare parts, spaceships and other military technologies that she could sell to Unkar Plutt, the humanoid in command of the Outpost of Niima.  
However, before serving Unkar Plutt, she had worked for other people: some like Ivan Troade and Mashra had been very kind to her; others the exact opposite, even considering her their property. Over time, her skills had grown, and consequently her self-esteem too. Unkar Plutt noticed her potential, helped her, told the other scavengers to stop hurting her otherwise they would have been eliminated. She was the best scavenger he had and wanted to continue using her as a source of acquisitions.   
At first, Unkar was rough and rude to her, but one day Rey saved his life. The humanoid had been kidnapped by Zendiat's band, due to an unpaid debt. After the rescue Unkar left without even saying thank you, but the next morning she had found a box with at least thirty rations outside her home, proving that Unkar had respect for her.  
  
When she came out of the Ravenger, the heat fell on her, so dry that her lungs felt as if they were on fire. The sand shimmered in the intense white rays of the sun, Rey's clothes were extremely damp and sticky. She took off her goggles, which she had made by modeling the lenses of a Stormtrooper helmet, and also the headgear, which enveloped her head in a warm sweat. The stiff desert breeze blew the sand around, Rey glared at the nothing in front of her, breathing heavily, feeling herself burn, her lips cracked and her tongue dry, desiring cold water.  
She took her water bottle and opened it, hoping to satisfy her thirst, but literally remained dry-mouthed, the liquid was finished. She threw her head back and opened her mouth as she hit the container trying to make the last drops slide, but nothing. Suddenly she closed the water bottle, then adjusted the shoulder strap of the huge bag that stored the spare parts she would find. She began to advance, every step sank into the hot sand, the air was thick and foggy, in her right hand she held a quarterstaff; already in the past she had used it to fight thugs who wandered around in wrecks and black markets. She reached the speeder she had built herself, hooked the duffle to the vehicle and left to reach Niima Outpost.  
During the journey she passed in front of what had become her house, built from the remains of an AT-AT shot down during the Battle of Jakku. The first time she had inspected it, she considered it unsuitable, but then she found a small green flower with thorns growing from the few millimeters of sand that had poured into the structure and she realized that if such a small flower could survive there, then she could too. She had continued to collect flowers like that, to remember that beauty could be found everywhere, even on a rubbish dump like Jakku.  
  
                                                                                                                                                              _Jakku, Niima Outpost._  
  
When she made it to the outpost, the sun had reached the highest point in the sky. Rey had immediately lined up to exchange something with what would have been her dinner. Her turn came, and after greeting Unkar Plutt, she arranged the most important piece she had found on the counter in front of her. The humanoid grabbed the object with his fat hand, the fingers massive and short. He looked at her with feigned interest,  hummed deeply then said: "For this, half portion."  
Rey's eyes widened. "Last week, you gave me a full portion“ she countered in a calm tone, accustomed now to Plutt's scams.  
He ignored her completely "Instead ... for the speeder ..."  
"What?" Rey's eyebrows frowned. Unkar Plutt gave her his back, then turned around, slamming on the counter a quantity of portions that Rey had never seen simultaneously.  
"Sixty portions!" Plutt announced.  
The girl immediately came up to check them, they almost did not seem real. She wanted to accept, but then she realized that if she gave him the speeder she would struggle a hundred times more to go in search of other pieces. She would not be fooled by him.  
The people lined up behind her were getting impatient. Rey turned abruptly and shouted: "Silence!"  
She looked back at Plutt, who was smiling amused. "Actually, it's not for sale."  
The expression of the humanoid suddenly changed, he looked terrified as he gazed at something, or someone behind the girl.  
"What now!?" she asked irritably, turning slowly.  
When she saw him she remained petrified, a tall man with a powerful, robust, strong physique. He was wearing a long black robe and a cape of the same color, the thing that struck her most was the imposing mask that covered his face.  
"Hey kid," announced the man, his voice metallic "Get out of the way."  
  
Rey noticed that he had a lightsaber attached to his large combat belt. A Jedi. The girl sent down a lump of saliva, took her half portion and ran away quickly, intimidated by the stranger. But before she was far enough, she heard him ask for information on a droid. Rey decided not to intrude, aware of the voices that accused foreigners visiting Jakku to always bring trouble. She returned to her speeder and saw another one parked next to hers: niello chassis, aluminum alloy engine and front glass in calcite, definitely the most elegant and dark speeder she had ever seen. It did not take her long to figure out who the owner was, she knew she had to stay away from it, yet she wanted to jump aboard. Unfortunately, just as she was about to approach, she saw the stranger from a distance walking towards her in great strides. Rey pretended to fix something in her duffel bag, the man looked at her suspiciously through the mask and said nothing, then jumped on the saddle of the speeder. Rey saw him press the power button several times, but nothing, the vehicle did not start.  
  
"The engine is probably the problem." the words came out instinctively of her mouth but she immediately regretted it.  
The stranger turned to look at her "What did you say?"  
"I could take a look, I'm an expert in mechanics," Rey explained. "Of course I want something in return."  
He did not have the reaction she hoped, the man approached her dangerously.  
"Do you think you can trick me, kid? Who do you think you are?"  
Rey straightened her back, tired of being belittled, and with all the pride she had answered, "My name is Rey, I'm an independent, debt-free scavenger, serving a minor merchant named Unkar Plutt."  
"You are ... you are ..." the stranger tried to control himself. "You have nothing, you are nothing!"  
"On the contrary," she retorted, "all I have is my freedom and my pride. As for my identity, I have just told you who I am, but who are you? " she asked recklessly. The man temporized, he was unsure.  
"Kylo Ren, commander of the Finalizer."  
Rey had no idea who he was. "Okay, Kylo ... do you want my help?"  
Ren nodded, "I'll pay Plutt to give you a hundred rations."  
Rey was shocked, her mouth watered at the thought of all that food, she could rest for months. "We have a deal."  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                          _Jakku, Deep Desert._  
  
They were outside Rey's house, she was kneeling while working, as she had expected the problem was with the engine. Kylo, on the other hand, was leaning against the speeder's seat, arms crossed and looking at the horizon in complete silence.  
"Aren't you hot?" Rey asked suddenly, he turned to look at her "You could at least take off your mask."  
Kylo chuckled slightly "Is there still a lot left for you to do?"  
"No, I should be done in a while." Rey answered before yawning.  
"Tired?" and here it was again, that touch of anxiety in his voice, and he was touching his hair. Was it a sign of nervousness? Rey found it appealing, and almost comforting that he was nervous too.  
"No, I'm ..." She tried to finish the sentence and another yawn came out of her mouth. "I'm fine." she said standing up.  
"You are tired." To her surprise, he did not seem disappointed. "Do you need to rest?"  
Was he worrying about her? "I'll be fine, I just have to finish the job."  
Rey heard a puff coming from behind her back, turned and saw him. He had removed the mask.  
  
He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, the one that every woman dreams about. His midnight black hair was thick and shiny, the features of his face were strong and very defined, his eyebrows were dark and went down in a serious expression. His eyes were of a fascinating deep color, his soft, mature lips were very attractive and captivating, Rey could not help but blush as she imagined kissing him.  
"You know," his voice made her knees tremble "We could do something else." he calmly approached her.  
He gathered her in his arms, his body was warm and toned, comforting to the touch. His prominent jaw bent gracefully as he lifted her and put her on the speeder's saddle. He was  sculpted, strong arms, daring thighs and calves, firm chest and abdomen.   
"I don't think this is the right thing to do." Rey whispered, shaking her head.  
Kylo rested his forehead firmly against hers, and he sensed so much passion and pain.  
"You make me want to do impossible things, Rey." her was leaning in , his hot breath brushing against her lips, "You make me reckless" then he kissed her. When Kylo's lips crashed unexpectedly onto hers, the world began to spin faster around her. He seemed completely devoid of experience in kissing, greedily nibbling at her lips and when she tried to deepen the kiss he looked as surprised as a teenager. Had he ever kissed a woman before?  
Fortunately, Kylo was obliging enough to allow her to take control of his mouth, turning her tongue around as she pleased. His hands reached Rey's lower back, slowly palpating, their lips moving in harmony. His hands traveled and crept under the fabric of her tunic.  
Kylo pulled away from her lips "Can I?" he asked and Rey slightly nodded. He took it off her, then bent down and left a trail of wet and cold kisses on her warm belly, making her wince.  
He unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs, Rey was naked under his daring gaze, and noticed that he was still dressed, she had to level  things. Rey's hands reached for the belt, opened it and let it fall to the ground with a thud, then Kylo took off his tunic. Rey hovered her hand over his crotch, on the noticeable bulge and then  squeezed as she bit her lip. She heard him moan while he bent his head back "Please ..." Kylo whispered as Rey took off his pants.  
Now they were both naked. Kylo took a moment to observe her, put his hands on the sides of her face and kiss her, then turned her around. Her back against his chest.  
"Relax." Kylo said, noticing that she had stiffened. He put his hand on her breast and palpated  it slowly, pinching the nipple between his fingers. Kylo was making it all a torture and Rey began to moan silently. He kissed her on the jaw, stopped torturing her breasts and bent her over the Speeder's seat, Rey felt his erection press against her ass.  
  
Kylo made space for himself, then entered, stealing a loud moan from Rey. He was big, incredibly big. After a while her core got used to the sensation, and he began to get in and out quickly, making her feel his full length. Rey could not stay still, instinctively she raised herself on her elbows, but Kylo's hand was ready to push her back down.  
"Keep it up." Kylo whispered, referring to her ass. He restarted with quick thrusts and made a guttural sound, which sent Rey into ecstasy. The speeder began to rock slightly, with every push of Kylo, but Rey wanted more. She put her hand between her legs, over her entrance, and rested her fingers on her core, moving them in circular motions. Kylo came at that sight, Rey following him shortly after.  
The scavenger had awakened something in him, which no other woman had ever managed to do. They were face to face now. Kylo left a fleeting kiss on her lips.  
"Will we ever meet again?" Rey asked him, still shaken by the feelings she had experienced.  
Hes was breathing hard but his voice was full of hope.  
"Somewhere beyond the darkness and the light ... we will meet there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  



End file.
